At Orochimarus
by TAIOODU
Summary: sasuke went to orochimaru... well i suck at summeries...just check it out
1. sandals

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. (Sorry no witty disclaimer)

**Sasuke stories**

**Sandals**

**By: TAIOODU**

**These are short stories of Sasuke, when he went to stay with Orochimaru. Look…**

'Orochimaru!' Sasuke brusted in the door as Orochimaru sat on the throne-like-chair and Kabuto stood next to him (as usual).

'What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Did Kabuto steal your cookies again?' Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

'No… yes but… Orochimaru I need some new...'

'Toys!' Kabuto interrupted Sasuke.

'No! Well yes but more importantly…'

'Hair gel!' Kabuto interrupted him, once again.

'Not this time! I need some new sandals!' Sasuke said quickly so Kabuto won't interrupt him, 'Kabuto, you should really stop finishing my…'

'Dinner!'

'No!'

'Cookies!'

'Yeah…but for now my sentences!' Sasuke got angry.

'Well...Sasuke-kun about the sandals…'Orochimaru began but stopped as Sasuke started shoving a paper into his face and then declared, 'I want these sandals!'

'Sasuke-kun, maybe later, Kabuto has worked to do and only he knows where the mystic land of shoes is?' Orochimaru said as Sasuke's eyes started to fill with tears.

'It's right downstairs!' Kabuto said.

'Well… you're the only one who can bring it; Kabuto so may be later,' Orochimaru smiled at the crying Sasuke.

'You don't care about my …'

'Hair!'

'No!'

'Cookies!'

'No!' Sasuke and Orochimaru said at once.

'Feet! My pretty feet!' Sasuke shouted.

'"Pretty feet"?' Orochimaru answered.

Sasuke rose one of his feet to show his comrades his (Beautiful, cute, handsome, dreamy…) feet.(yep, I'm a sasuke fan girl)

'Wow! They are pretty!' Orochimaru wiped away his drool.

'But you don't care about them!' Sasuke ran outside. There was a moment of silence as both Orochimaru and Kabuto stared at the hole next to the door.

'He always gets confused!' Orochimaru said as he put his hand on his head.

'So will he ever come back?' Kabuto asked.

'Oh yes! Sasuke-kun would seek me for these sandals…Kukukukukuku… (Cough)' Orochimaru showed his new sandals.

'Now, is the time to steal sasuke-kun's cookies…wait you bought the sandals but didn't let me buy them, you monster!'Kabuto shouted.

'Okay you can buy them!' Orochimaru said as he made a mental note to choose his comrades wisely next time.

Sasuke brusted in by the wall, his seal was spread. He pointed towards Orochimaru, 'I am an avenger. To kill him I need power and most importantly… those sandals!'

'Okay you can have them!' Orochimaru said becoming extremely annoyed.

'I want them right now!' Sasuke shouted at Kabuto. Kabuto quickly ran downstairs. There was a moment of silence

'So nice weather we are having, Sasuke-kun?' Orochimaru said to break the silence. But he got no response Sasuke just stood there quietly. No one could ever imagine what he was thinking.

'Sandals….pretty sandals…' the words echoed in Sasuke head. Kabuto entered the room with two pairs of sandals and handed one pair to Sasuke.

Orochimaru went to his room. A dark corner appeared and Sasuke went there with his new sandals. Kabuto approached him; he tried to hear what Sasuke was saying. 'Precious…my precious...' Sasuke kept repeating those words.

Sasuke looked up to see Kabuto standing near him. He quietly got up and raised his hand…

'Chidori!' Sasuke shouted and ran towards Kabuto, who in the next second was in Orochimaru's room.

'Told you not to steal his cookies,' Orochimaru said then went back to taking a bath.

**THE END**

How did you like it? (First time). Well all flames and reviews are welcomed. Oh yeah my nick is TAIOODU, which means The Anti Itachi Organization Of Dead Uchihas. I hate Itachi (unlike my big brother). See ya! Next chapter: **The end of Akatsuki!**


	2. Taste like chicken

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. (It so troublesome to write this)

**At Orochimarus**

**Tastes like Chicken**

**By: TAIOODU**

'Sasuke-kun may I come in?' Kabuto asked as he knocked on the door.

'Just wait a second,' Sasuke said as he got up, threw the sakura doll in the closet and took his thumb out of his mouth, 'Come in.'

Kabuto came in, 'Sasuke-kun, I need some hair gel for Orochimaru. You know him he never buys any thing and…' Kabuto stopped as he saw that Sasuke was not paying attention to him, but instead was staring at some photos on his desk.

'Do you miss them?' Kabuto asked as he looked at one of the pictures.

'Yep… I miss those dancing bears,' sasuke said sadly.

'No… I meant them,' Kabuto said.

'Oh… I am so sorry. Yeah I miss the flying chickens and the talking goldfish,' Sasuke said more sadly (tears were in his eyes)

'No them,' Kabuto said, pointing this time. Sasuke didn't move his head instead began to cry.

'I miss the jumping elephant,' Sasuke said as he began to hug his sakura doll.

Kabuto picked one of the pictures and shoved it into Sasuke's face, 'I meant your friends from Konoha,' Kabuto said.

Sasuke took the picture from his hands and began to cry even more, 'I …I don't miss them … I miss the dancing bears, flying chicken, talking goldfish and the jumping elephant…sob…why…why did Orochimaru have to eat them?'

'Because they were tasty,' Orochimaru said as he entered the room, 'the chicken tasted like chicken.'

'So they are supposed to taste like that,' Kabuto said.

'Yes…but the bear, goldfish and the elephant also tasted like chicken, weirdly,' Orochimaru said. Sasuke and Kabuto looked at each other with the "has-he-lost-it" look.

'Wonder how you're friends from Konoha would taste like…'Orochimaru began to think.

'Ramen!' Sasuke quickly said.

'Awww... not like chicken,' Orochimaru sighed.

Orochimaru shrugged then said, 'Who wants to see a dancing red turtle?'

'Me!' Kabuto and Sasuke said as they raced each other out. Orochimaru slowly followed them.

'Wonder if the turtle would taste like chicken…well I'll find out over dinner,' Orochimaru thought as he looked at the turtle, who was doing a crazy dancing move with Sasuke, 'What the… oh well its better than the dance that guy in the green jump suit is doing…um… wonder if he taste like chicken…'

**THE END**

Hope you enjoyed this one. So again all flames and reviews are welcomed.

Next chapter:** Fears**. So… I guess I'll update later. See Ya!


	3. fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**At OrochimarusFears**

**By: TAIOODU**

'Ah! Is this the house?' a man asked his fellow friends as they walked towards a big mansion.

'Big mansion…Broken windows …Broken Doors…Killer plants… Killer rabbits…Mad men… Yup this is the house, Louis. So what should we do next, Peter?' asked the second man.

'What we were told to do, Carlos…scare them,' peter said as he noticed the lights were closed in the entire mansion.

The three men went inside. They started hearing some voices coming from a room. They tried to hear what the voices were talking about.

'Sakura, I missed you so much… I love you,' one of the voices said. The three brusted in the door to find two ten-year-old kids hugging.

'We thought it was… never mind who are you two? Carlos asked.

The boy blush as he said, 'My name is Li Syoaran and well she is Sakura Kimimoto. We belong to the anime Card Captor Sakura.'

'This is supposed to be Orochimaru's house,' peter said to him self.

'Oh… Orochimaru lives next to us,' Sakura said, as she blushed, 'Please don't tell any one we were here…please.'

'Okay, we have bigger fish to fry,' Peter said turning away.

'We are going to fry, Kisame…Cool,' Louis said.

'It's just an expression now come on,' Carlos said as the three went next door.

This place was even more dark and with more mad men and killer rabbits. The three entered the room were Orochimaru and Sasuke were arguing about something.

'Orochimaru, you need to pay the electricity Bill or I won't be able to draw pictures of me killing Itachi…plus I can't see any thing. I need to see if I am going to make cookies,' sasuke said.

'Well… Okay, you win. I will pay the Electricity Bill… so you could make your Tasty cookies,' Orochimaru said then wiped the drool off his month.

The three looked at each other. Then nodded.

'Okay I'll go first,' peter said then made some seals and said, 'Genjutsu.'

The third Hokage appeared in front of Orochimaru. He took out Orochimaru's arms and began to taunt him, 'I got your arms. I got your arms…' he kept saying.

'Give them back!' Orochimaru shouted.

The third hokage stopped for a moment, then gave Orochimaru the scariest look ever, 'NOW I WANT YOUR WHOLE BODY!'

Orochimaru began to run around the room, followed by the third hokage. Sasuke stooped drawing for a moment and looked up. He saw Orochimaru running around.

'I thought he already did the running around to save your ass technique this morning…Oh well,' sasuke said then started drawing again.

'Now it's my turn,' said Carlos said and did the same thing as Peter.

Sasuke was about to pick to a pencil when the doors of the mansion opened and thousands of mindless, Sasuke fan girls brusted inside.

'Um… (sweat drop)… thank god I know the running around to save your ass technique' Sasuke started running as fast as he could.

Five minutes later Kabuto entered the room to see Orochimaru and sasuke running around.

'What they're playing without me,' Kabuto said, then started running too.

'Now it's my turn,' Louis said as he did the same thing.

Suddenly in front of Kabuto a giant MnM appeared. He stared at it then shouted,' this is a dream come true!'

Kabuto started running after the MnM. 'Try something else,' Peter suggested.

The MnM a vanished , but now a giant cookie stood in front of him.

'Wow! This is much better,' Kabuto said running after it.

The cookie disappeared and a pair of giant glasses appeared in front of him. Kabuto just stood there staring at them.

' Try No.chicken,' carlos suggested.

'Chicken is not a number. Try No. 1983,' Peter said as he hit Carlos on the head.

'But…but..thats..'

'well… nothing else is working on him,' Carlos said, 'We have to scare them All.'

Louis took a deep breath.

The glasses disappeared, but now the most gruesome, ugly, sicking (there are no words to describe it) thing stood there. It was gruesome that Kabuto began to run from it. That thing was…

ME!

So they all ran and ran till they got tried. And well till the three ran out of charka.

I need more power… sorry I meant reviews! So please send me some reviews. Next chapter well I got nothing right now. I am actually busy with another project… any way .See Ya!


End file.
